Touching You
by Takahashi Rei
Summary: After losing baseball, Yamamoto sought Ryohei for advice on extra activities. Though it seems Ryohei have other thoughts on mind, but nontheless, a 8059 one-shot. Implied... Eh-hem...


**Diclaimer:** Again... I don't own them T___T

**AN:** This turned out to be a little long... I'm still worried about this piece but... .

* * *

In the event of being deprived of baseball, Yamamoto decided to go to Ryohei for advice. It was quite a coincidence actually, not that Yamamoto would have it any other way. Ryohei was his upperclassman and fellow sportsman. He must know exactly how it feels to choose the battlefield over the stadium. They both gave it up for the sake of protecting those dear to them. But it didn't hurt to play baseball every now and then as a hobby. It helped him relax. So Ryohei was just the person to look for. To top it all off, he was a full grown man now, maybe he would know exactly what the baseball nut needed to woo his needs.

He met the older male in the lounge after his training session with Reborn. He meant to talk about it later, but now seemed like a good time as any.

"Yo, Yamamoto!" Ryohei called, noticing the odd expression on his kouhai's face. "What's wrong?"

Yamamoto scratched his face absent-mindedly, "Em... Senpai, can I talk to you about something?"

Ryohei urged him to sit down and Yamamoto started explaining, right from ever since they reached the Vongola base from ten years back, up till their training for the upcoming Melone Base raid, Yamamoto hadn't touched his baseball bat once. It was impossible from the training that needs to be done in the limited amount of time, but stress was piling up on the cheerful teenager. He had to vent.

"Is there no way to get around this?" His desire to play baseball hadn't fade.

"Then how about looking for something else to help you extremely relax?"

"Like for example...?"

"Something you'd enjoy. Something that refreshes your mind, besides baseball. Something you'd like to do, other than baseball." Ryohei emphasized on the last part of the sentence.

Yamamoto had a blank look on his face. Surely the kid has something else he'd like to do.

When composure came back into Yamamoto's expression, Ryohei tried again.

"What do you have in mind?"

"... I don't know... Sex?"

Yamamoto paused. Ryohei stared. They blinked for a while, then Yamamoto realized he had said something he shouldn't have.

"Ahaha... It's ok, senpai. Pretend I never said that, haha..."

_What has the school been teaching you guys back then...? _Ryohei eyed the rather embarrassed teen now, and then it occurred to him. The only females eligible in the base now are Kyoko and Haru. Chrome was in no condition for said activity. I-pin and Bianchi were out of the question. That leaves a 50% chance on Kyoko. Ryohei wouldn't allow it! Never!

Yamamoto watched as Ryohei debated with himself. The clock on the wall chose this time to sound and the two boys turned to look at it. It was a natural impulse, really.

"Wow, it's already this late..." Yamamoto said, staring at the clock.

Ryohei did the same, processing the images presented on the analogue clock. Then a rather brilliant thought hit him. It was indecent really, but to him, whatever keeps Kyoko out of danger was brilliant!

He stood up. "Yamamoto, follow me."

The teenager had a curious expression, but followed nonetheless. Ryohei led him down the hall to a rather familiar place. A silhouette entered the baths just before the two arrived and Yamamoto could only catch a glimpse, but not recognize who.

Standing outside the baths, Yamamoto questioned, "Senpai, what are we doing here?"

Yamamoto wasn't sure, but he think he saw a pink stain on the ex-boxer's cheeks before turning around with his back facing him.

"Knock yourself out to the extreme..." He said quietly. Quite timidly, if Yamamoto would add.

The older male left and Yamamoto stood there, confused. Did it mean Ryohei wanted him to take a bath? Surely it was relaxing, but he wouldn't want to think of it as a hobby. It was weird... But nonetheless, it didn't hurt to check it out.

He walked in quietly just in time to see the other occupant take off his clothes. Yamamoto froze. Before the corner turned, the dark-haired boy could see a view of a pale slender back. It crossed his mind that the Italian was skinny, but this was rather a feminine sight. He hid behind the wall on instinct.

_Gokudera...?_ If he hadn't known better, he'd thought it was a girl. He snuck a look back at the bomber to see if the younger male had noticed. He had not. Or rather, he had an unreadable expression in his face. The look of defeat... Yamamoto remembered Bianchi said the Storm Guardian had fled from his training session with his sister. A mix of confusion and anxiety adorned the Italian's features. The look on his face made Yamamoto's heart skip a beat. It was that of a wounded animal, and the Rain Guardian had to fight back the urge to burst out from his hiding place and embrace the silver-haired male.

Hiding... Why was he hiding again? They were both guys, and it's not like Gokudera has something he doesn't... though he was tempted to confirm that. His eyes traced on the Italian's bare torso. He swallowed. It was a nice pale colour, not which of a sick person, but it looked like it felt good to touch... When Gokudera's hands moved to undo his belt and unzip his pants, Yamamoto felt uncomfortable... His breath hitched. Being the sensitive mafiaso he was, Gokudera whipped his head at the sound.

"Who's there?" He commanded.

Yamamoto's body moved on its own. He had to get out of there before anyone noticed and deal with his rather obvious problem... Running into the closest room he could get to, he slammed the door shut. Something was wrong... He dealt with his problem... He did not just get turned on by the sight of his friend stripping in the bathroom... There were tons of guys who stripped in front of each other back in the baseball locker room, and he hadn't ever thought of them differently... So why now? True, the Italian was quite good-looking... Beautiful actually... Oh god... Images flowed back into his mind.

_That was sexy as hell...!_

_

* * *

_

Gokudera entered his shared room with the Tenth after his bath. It did help him calm his mind a little, but now, the frustration came back. Eyes landed on the baseball idiot who stared back at him blankly while wiping his hands with a tissue, sitting on HIS bed. A towel slung over his shoulders and a loose bath robe clad onto his body, the Italian's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here, you baseball idiot!"

The Rain Guardian took in his surroundings. In the midst of the moment, he'd just barged into a random room without looking.

"Ahaha... I guess I went into the wrong room..." He laughed nervously.

Gokudera was in no mood to argue. Merely taking a deep breath and sighed.

"Whatever..." He dismissed the taller boy and moved towards the cabinets at the corner of the room.

Yamamoto's eyes followed his figure. Gokudera stopped.

"Well? Are you gonna get out or what?"

Yamamoto blinked.

"I have to change."

The dark-haired boy took in the dressing state of the tinier male. Sure enough, he was clad only in a bath robe... Yamamoto swallowed again... He wondered if the Italian was wearing any underwear underneath that...

Gokudera 'Tch'-ed and opened the cabinet door. The tall figure moved itself and stood right behind the Italian, hand slamming the cabinet door close. The Italian felt the other's breath down his neck. It almost made him shudder. That was too close for comfort...

Whipping around, he yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing, you baseball idiot?"

There was no response and suddenly Gokudera felt afraid... The taller boy's expression was different from usual.... He was eyeing the tinier male. Lust filled in his eyes... Gokudera gulped... Caught between the cabinet and the taller boy, there was no place for him to run.

Yamamoto pressed in and Gokudera backed up. The other whispered in his ear, voice low and husky. It tingled his skin.

"Gokudera..." He smirked.

Gokudera almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his abdomen. Flustered, he tried a retort, except a moan escaped when the hand moved to his thigh. He covered his mouth almost instantly. Yamamoto's grin widened.

"Don't cover your voice... I want to hear it..." Yamamoto leaned in closer.

"What the hell do you think... you're doing...?" Breathy, but he still managed the retort. It was the best he could do. His mind was empty right now. Fuck rationality!

Yamamoto took his lips into his own. Whatever the hell was going on, do first, think later! Gokudera's mind forced himself to struggle with every last bit of sanity. All resistance ceased when one of the taller boy's legs pressed in between his own. Coming in contact with the very sensitive part of himself, he jumped a little. Yamamoto took the chance to pry the Italian's mouth open, engaging themselves in a hot make out session.

His fast hands undid the tinier male's robes, caressing the smooth pale skin of the sexy Italian. Yamamoto watched with half-lidded eyes. He was right. The Italian wasn't wearing any underwear beneath the robe. Perfect.

He was eager to touch and explore every last bit of the silver-haired male's body. Hands roamed freely on the Italian's body. Gokudera shuddered everytime the other's hands came across his sensitive spots. Yamamoto still hadn't tasted enough of his prey. But he pulled back to let the tinier male gasp for air.

His ministrations continued as he trailed kisses on the other's jaw line down to his neck, nibbling the sensitive skin. Gokudera bit his lip and held the voice that was threatening to burst from his throat. The Rain Guardian smirked against the tense shoulders. Lifting his head and leaning near the Storm Guardian's ear, he whispered again, "You're so cute, Gokudera..." A tongue darted out to lick the shell of the Italian's ear.

"Mnngh..." That little voice managed to escape... Yamamoto was more than pleased.

* * *

"That was refreshing~" The baseball star stretched his arms. His usual cheerful smile was back in place, and he was quite happy with the results. More than happy actually...

"..."

"Are you ok, Gokudera?"

"Shut up, bastard..."

"... Does it hurt?"

"Get lost, asshole..."

His face was buried into the pillow and he ignored the other occupant of the bed beside him. Both were naked... What the fuck just happened!?

"Hey, Gokudera..."

"..."

"Go out with me?"

"..."

"..."

"HAH!? What the hell!? You did all those things and you're asking me NOW!?"

"..."

"Gokudera..."

"... What?"

"I love you."

*blush...*

-THE END- OTL

* * *

**Rant:** Okay... I know... I phailed T__T I chickened out on the smut scene... I really couldn't . Not yet... I need some... time. Yeah, time xDD Wrote this in the office =XX The internet was down and this fic just hit me, so... __

I just love making Yama morest Goku... Actually, so far I've just been torturing the poor guy... Sorry Goku~ but I like seeing you blush~ xDD

Ano... Reviews? =33 I love them very much~ xDD

Thanks for reading~ ^^


End file.
